Death's Diary
by themarauders1133
Summary: The story of Death's life. Including the robbery he made by taking Rudy Steiner and Fred Weasly in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Diary

A side note to fellow readers:

**I don't enjoy my job, as you know now I do have a heart and I do care. This isn't the best book to be reading right now or ever. But it's up to you, like I can stop you. So, our story begins…**

**Chapter 1**

Just try to** Understand **

There is no real way to start or explain what you are about to read. For all you know, well what am I saying you don't know anything. Maybe a couple things about me like, me stealing a diary of a little German girl or the soul of a lemon head boy that didn't deserve to die. Or maybe the soul of a twin "A holy" one I would say. But you don't know about me, what I do, how I do it, and you might be asking how I'm capable of doing such things. Well I don't exactly have the answers to that, but if I take you through my life maybe, just maybe you will understand.

I have been doing it as long as I can remember. I am usually there a couple minutes earlier; this is the time I feel pity. I see the people (the ones that care) mainly on their knees crying, wishing, and trying not to believe what is really in front of them. It's always me, I lean down tear their soul away from and body that was protecting it and just walk away. You might be thinking of the cruel heart I have to have to do that, just walk away. You might not believe me but I often find it hard, even to just tear the soul and even to take one step away from their hopeless body. I cant stop it (the dying part I mean) I don't control that. I just hold their souls in my arms or over my shoulders and walk to where the empty road takes me. I am always lead to the next site, more people, more tears, and more regret.

_ -Death _

Really hoped you liked it. I will be continuing the chapters later. More Harry Potter and The Book Thief references are coming this was just the intro chapter. Please comment hope you liked it -moony


	2. Chapter 2

**Death's Diary**

Chapter 2: Rudy

I am skipping a lot of my chapters so you don't get bored of course. I imagine you don't want to read a billion stories about the people's souls I have collected. I will just skip to the best ones, the ones that were ready. I will start with a boy and a very, very unfair death.

The skies were clear, but they had the color red spilling out of, practically everywhere I looked. Then there were the bombs, they only seemed like birds from the far, but they weren't. It killed everyone including the little German boy I am about to talk about. Well there was one survivor, the little German girl.

I knelt down and tore the soul away from a small lemon headed German, boy. It was hard for me, and I know some might not believe me, but it was. Imagine taking some ones soul and seeing a little boy dreaming of a kiss he would get as soon as I took it. I stayed there and watched a little German girl kiss him goodbye and she walked away only looking back 1 more time, at the boy she loved. I was heart broken at this moment and I also turned and walked, but I didn't look back because I knew if I did I would regret it. I only starred down at the little soul in my arms, and then ran after a truck that had a diary of the lonely German girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Death POV

As said I have said before, I will be skipping many colors so I don't bore you. The next death that was unfairly distributed, was of a young boy named Fred Weasley. His flamed family hair stood out even with dust still mixed in. His family grieved over him and I watched them with heartbroken eyes. I saw Harry Potter standing there guilt apparent with his posture.

With a sad sigh, I watched as his soul sit up and meet me. The best ones always do. I watched the contents of his soul, I watched him drop a spider on Ronald, I watched as he threw dungbombs with his brother at the ripe age of 12, I stood mystified as I watched the amount of gore and pain he endured at just the age 16, I watched his and George's valiant attempts to be a bright light in the dark world. After watching these few memories, I saw that he was so attached to his brother and cared so deeply for his family.

I saw that he truly was a light to the darkness, only his light was red instead of a lemon color. Red, it symbolized his love for his family, his wild hair color, and all the pain that he and his family endured. It showed his love and compassion. I wish that I could leave him, but, my job didn't work that way. As I have stated before I do not enjoy my job, so this is painful to say.

As I walked out of the destroyed castle, I looked up at the sky, and let out a contented sigh. The color?

_**It was Red.**_

_I was close to crying after writing this! Disclaimer: Do not own The Book Thief or Harry Potter. ~Prongs _


End file.
